


Father

by nathaniel_hp



Series: Glimpses (Remus/Ron) [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-13
Updated: 2009-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you, <a href="http://thrihyrne.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://thrihyrne.livejournal.com/"></a><b>thrihyrne</b>, for the beta!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Father

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, [](http://thrihyrne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://thrihyrne.livejournal.com/)**thrihyrne** , for the beta!

Harry's hand rested on Ginny’s belly while she closed her eyes and relaxed. Being pregnant in summer, especially a hot one like that year's, was tiring.

“So, Ron, what’s it like being a dad?” Harry questioned.

“Huh? A dad?“

“Yes, a dad.. What else do you call this?”

“But he's not mine.”

“Oh, come on, Ron! Teddy never had a chance to get to know his mother. He knows you and Remus.”

As if he wanted to underline Ginny's statement, Teddy reached up and grabbed a fistful of Ron's hair, gurgling happily all the while.

“He even looks like you sometimes,” Harry put in.

“Yeah well, he can't help it, can he? If that was saying anything, he'd have hundreds of mums and dads!” Ron was starting to get annoyed, not sure why their question was angering him so much.

“I'll go have a lie down.” Ginny got up slowly and waddled towards the bedroom. “There's butterbeer in the fridge,” she called over her shoulder before closing the door.

Harry got up to fetch two beers, setting one on the table in front of Ron. Teddy had crawled down from Ron's lap and was happily tearing apart some of Ginny's Quidditch magazines.

“Look, Ron, I'm sorry, we didn't mean to -”

“Just drop it, okay?!” Ron was still annoyed and he took a big mouthful of butterbeer in an attempt to drown his anger. _Why was this making him so angry?_

Harry and Ron sat in silence, drinking their beers and avoiding the other's eye.

Ron cleared his throat. Harry looked up hopefully, but found that Ron was still staring at the tabletop. Harry was just about to say something when Ron spoke up.

“It's like … You'll never love anyone so fiercely. Sometimes you'll look at him and feel as if you're about to burst, just because you love him so much. Whatever he does, you'll always do. Um, you know.”

“No, I don't actually, but I am looking forward to that.” Harry smiled.

“You should, mate, you should. You're lucky.”

“So are you.”

They clinked their beer bottles and grinned at each other.

“Of course, then there are the sleepless nights and the days when they never stop crying and you'll ask yourself why the hell you ever agreed to anything like that. And then -”

“Oh, shut up, Ron!”


End file.
